Spiked Punch
by Afisherofmen
Summary: It's Sam, Noah, Rachel, and the rest of the gangs Junior year of high school. Sam and Rachel have been dating since Freshman year. Spiked punch made them do something that they didn't want to do. What will happen? What will their parents do?


**Author's Note- Sam has lived in Lima his whole life. Puck goes by Noah by everyone. He is still a bad boy but doesn't sleep around. Santana and Noah are dating. Santana and Noah don't drink. Santana doesn't like alcohol. Baby gate never happened. Sam, Rachel, and Noah are friends. I do not own Glee but I do own Shiloh and Abbie.**

Sam and Rachel have been going on strong since freshman year. Everyone but friends and family said they wouldn't last. She was the caption of glee club and got slushied every day. And she was weird. He was the quarterback for the football team. Once they started dating, Noah and Sam made it their personal missions to make sure that she would never get a slushie facial ever again. Since Noah and Rachel's parents take them to the same temple they have known each other since they were in diapers. Sam came into the picture in preschool. All three went to Santana's party that she hosts every year at her house. Since she has a rule that there is no alcohol at her parties. No one knew that someone brought alcohol to spike the punch. Between the two of them Sam and Rachel had twelve cups of punch. They found an empty bedroom and did the bed tango. They both decided that they wanted to wait till marriage till they took that step. They both wanted the other person to be their first on their wedding night.

**~~~NEXT DAY~~~**

Rachel hasn't been to school for two days and Noah and Sam are getting worried. She has never missed school, even if she is sick. They didn't know that Rachel isn't exactly sick; she was hiding from the boys. On Monday she found out that she is pregnant with Sam's child all because of the spiked punch at Santana's party. She's scared that Sam won't help care for the child or make her have an abortion. Her father's don't know that she is pregnant or that she went to the doctors to conform that she is pregnant and to get the vitamins that is needed. Her fathers are very strict about her waited till marriage.

Sam is coming after school to see how his girlfriend is. Since he hasn't seen her since Monday so it got him thinking about if she wasn't in his life anymore. He asked her fathers if he can ask her to marry him and they said yes. Even if they are in their junior year in high school they love each other very much. No matter what age you are, if you find your true love you should act on it. He bought the ring yesterday. **(Ring on profile. Sorry I'm bad about describing things)** Even though it won't be romantic but he wants her to be his so he will ask her tonight.

"Rach. I'm here. Where are you?" Sam called out.

"I'm in my room." She called back.

While Sam was going up to her room, they both were thinking of how they were going to ask/tell the other one.

"Rach, I know that we are young but with you being sick it got me thinking about if you were not in my life anymore so will you merry me?" Sam asked while getting on one knee.

"Of course Sam. You don't need to ask. I have something to tell you. I'm glad you asked first because if you ask after me I would think you asked because you felt the need to. You remember Santana's party and where we ending up sleeping together? Well in about nine months we are going to become parents. Before you ask yes I have gone to the doctor."

Sam wasn't saying anything and it started to scare Rachel.

"Please say something Sam. You are scaring me. I understand if you want to…" she didn't get to finish because Sam's lips went on hers.

"Don't ever think that I'm going to leave you or our child. Sure it was a surprise but the child is not a mistake. It could of come after we are married but I already love the child and my baby momma." Rachel started to laugh.

"I think that you and Noah are hanging out too much."

**~~~Next day after school~~~**

"Dad, daddy, we are home."

"Hello, sweetheart, Sam." Her dad, Hiram said.

"Dad, daddy we have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?" Her daddy, Jerad, asked

"Well yesterday Sam proposed and I said yes. I also told him something very important. I told him that I was about three weeks pregnant."

"How did this happen?" Her dad asked.

"Well at Santana's party three weeks ago someone spiked the punch that she had. Sam and I had a lot not knowing that it was spiked. We ended up sleeping together with out us thinking about. As you know we wanted to wait till marriage till we took that step. We also decided that we want keep the baby." Rachel told her fathers.

"Well if you two are going to keep that _thing_ you can't stay here anymore." Her daddy saying thing as if it's a disease.

"What daddy? We didn't want to do it but it has happened. Our child isn't a mistake, it's a surprise."

"Mr. and Mr. Berry I can't believe that you are kicking out your daughter when she needs you the most."

"Well she isn't our daughter anymore." Hiram told the two teenagers causing Rachel to break down crying. Sam holding Rachel trying not to cry too because he knows this is unfair.

"Come on Sam lets go pack my stuff and go to your house and tell your parents about our surprises."

**~~~At Sam's place~~~**

"Mom, dad. Rachel and I are here. We have to tell you two things." Sam called out.

They told his parents about how he proposed and Rachel telling him after that she is pregnant and how her fathers kicking her out.

"Well son you better find a place to live too because you can't stay here anymore. Go pack your things."

"I can't believe you two. You kick out your son because of something we couldn't control because the punch was spiked at Santana's party and we had a lot and we did some things that we didn't want to do. Sure I wish that Rachel had gotten pregnant after we were married but I love my child and the child isn't a mistake. Since we are keeping our child you won't be in our child's life."

Rachel and Sam leave his house and put his stuff with Rachel's in Sam's truck. They drive around Lime for a little before Noah calls saying that they should come over. When they get to Noah's house Rachel isn't crying anymore but you could tell that she had been crying.

"Rach. Why have you been crying? Why is Sam's truck packed with boxes?"

"Noah, our parents kicked us out because at Santana's party someone spiked the punch and we ended up sleeping together. Rach ended up pregnant." Sam told Noah because he knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to tell what happened.

"I can't believe that your parents did that. We have two extra rooms here that you can use. One for you two and one for the baby. Let me go ask my mom but I'm sure that she will say of coarse."

Noah soon came back with his mother who was crying.

"Rach, Sam come here. Of coarse you can stay here. I can't believe that both of your parents kicked you two out when you need them the most." Rachel started to cry again.

"I can't thank you enough Jezebel. Will you become our child's grandmother?" Sam asked Noah's mother.

Jezebel started to cry about how much that would mean to her. Rachel said that it was the least that they could do since she is giving them a place to say.

**~~~2 months later~~~**

Rachel and Sam are at the doctors seeing if they are going to have a boy or a girl. Dr. Green gets a surprise when he is doing the ultrasound.

"It looks like instead of one baby you are going to have twins. For your first ultrasound one of the babies was hiding behind the other and their heartbeats were the same. Even though it is unusual but it does happen." Dr. Green told the young parents.

"Sam can you believe that we are going to have twins." Rachel says excitedly.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Green asks.

"Of coarse." The happy parents say together.

"It looks like you are going to be parents of two healthy girls." You could see the happiness in their eyes.

**~~~Back at the house~~~**

"Everyone we are home." Sam calls out into the house. Beth **(Noah's sister)**, Jezebel, and Noah come running down the stairs almost running into the teenagers. They tell them about that instead of one baby they will be having twin girls.

**~~~6 months later~~~**

On they day that they are scheduled to come the twins come into the world screaming. They are named Abbie Jezebel and Shiloh Harmonie.

Three years later Rachel becomes Rachel Barbra Evans.


End file.
